Four Minutes
by AngelNephilim14
Summary: This is a one-shot for 4.4 day! Four meets Six, and suddenly sees the future they have in four minutes. Not that anyone knows of course. He gets a glimpse at four parts of his life with Tris. And, he's loving every minute of it.


**Hey initiates! Happy 4.4 day! I have created this one-shot for Tobias...my love. I hope you enjoy and celebrate Four with me today. Be brave.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I wake up, feeling tired and grumpy. But, that is nothing new since I always feel that way. I glance at the clock and find that it is only 4:44 in the morning.

_ Well, since I won't be getting back to sleep, I guess I'll shower_, I think. After stripping down, I hop into the warm stream of water. After cleaning myself up, I jump out. My eyes catch themselves in the mirror.

I look at my short hair, still a reminder for my abnegation home. Then, I turn around and examine my inked body. All five factions ran down my spine. I can still see the faint outline of the scars given to me by my own father. This is the only reminder I have of my old life. This is the only way for me to know who I want to be. I want to be brave, selfless, intelligent, honest, and kind. Although, I do continually struggle with kindness. I guess the amity will never wear off on me.

A knock on my door breaks me from my reverie. I quickly throw on some clothes and rush to the door.

"Hey Four! You got any plans for later?" my best friend, Zeke, asks. I shake my head. The only thing I will be doing is working in the control room.

"Great. Meet me at the Pit at around 4:45 in the afternoon," he says, and leaves before I can say anything else. Oh well. I hope he isn't going out on another double date. That will only end up with me somehow offending the girl he set me up with, and him making out with whoever he intended to. Rolling my eyes, I close the door and head to work. My stomach growls. I guess I will go eat first. Dauntless cake!

* * *

I finish work at 4:30, so I still had fifteen minutes to myself. After changing into another shirt, I head down to the Pit. When I get there, I see that Zeke and Shauna are waiting with a short, blond girl.

"Well, someone is eager. You got here a minute early. It's only 4:44 pm."

"Shut up Zeke. I had nothing better to do. Who is this?" I ask, nudging my head toward the bird-like girl that stands in front of me.

Shauna begins to speak, but the girl beats her to it.

"My name is Six. I assume you are Four. You are the one that Shauna and Christina keep talking about. _Like, omg, you two are perfect for each other. You both have numbers for names. Isn't that just fate?_" she says, doing a pretty good imitation of Christina, the fashionista who loves gossip and matchmaking.

"Yup, that definitely sounds like Chris. So, Six? You only have six fears," I state, rather than question. I know it would be stupid to ask, since that I why I name myself Four for that reason.

Six nods and replies mockingly, "So, Four? You only have four fears. That is quite the accomplishment in Dauntless." She leans close to my ear and whispers, "Six isn't my real name. Call me Tris."

I smirk and lean in close. My lips graze her ear. I can hear her suck in a breath. Then I reply, "Well, Tris, Four isn't my real name. It's Tobias, but don't let anyone else know." I just shocked both of us. I had no intention, whatsoever, to reveal my name to anyone.

Then, we are staring into each other's eyes. Her gray blue ones are looking straight into my dark blue ones. They are insistent, and...beautiful.

* * *

The date was going better than I thought it would. I had Tris laughing and smiling the entire time. She looks so happy and carefree. Zeke was taking the four of us paint balling. It was Six and Four against Shauna and Zeke. I think I know who is going to win.

When we get there, Tris takes off without a warning. I chase her through the park before she comes to a stop, in front of the ferris wheel. She looks over her left shoulder and smiled at me.

"Come on," she says. I hope she isn't planning to climb too high. I put my foot on the first rung and take a deep breath. I just need to ignore my fear. I need to pretend that it doesn't exist.

We climb for a few minutes before I stop and look down. My head is dizzy, spinning with fear. We are about 100 feet up in the air. If I fall, then I'm done for.

"Are you even human, Tris?" I ask, panting heavily. She looks at me puzzled. Then realization crosses her face.

"You are afraid of heights. Yes, one fear down, three more to go," she cheers. "Let's just go up to that little platform, and we can sit."

I nod my head and we continue going. When we finally reach our destination, I feel sick. How does this not scare her at all? We could easily die from the height we are at. But, she doesn't seem to mind or care.

"I'm glad you told me your name, Tobias. You are the first person that knows my name here too," Tris states. I don't say anything, still terrified of where we are.

"Hey, it's okay. Just look at me. We are not going to fall out or anything. You are safe up here. And look, we can see Zeke and Shauna. Their flag is up in the tree. Four, are you alright?" she says.

I look intently into her eyes. She looks beautiful, brave. I can't help it as I find myself leaning towards her. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't back away. I take my time, before I finally place my mouth onto hers. This moment is perfect. This is right.

"Maybe I should make you face your fears more often," she giggles. I chuckle and kiss her more.

* * *

**One Month Later  
**

"Good morning Tobias," my beautiful angel speaks as I wake up. This was the first night that we ever spent together in the same bed. Nothing happened though. My arms were wrapped securely around her waist, and her head was tucked into my neck. I gave a lazy smile and I kissed her forehead.

"Hello Tris. How did you sleep?" I ask.

"This was the best I ever slept in years," she replies. Tris pulls her head away from my neck and looks into my eyes. Then, we kiss.

"I think I'm in love with you, Tris," I stutter. She smiles widely. "Okay, I know I'm in love with you when you smile like that."

"I love you too, Tobias." And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**One Year Later**

I pull on Tris's hand as I lead her to the Chasm. I am nervous, more nervous than I was when I picked Dauntless at the choosing ceremony. The two of us have been together for a year, and I know that she is the one. Tris is my one and only. I want to spend the rest of my days with her.

The sound of the rushing water grows louder as we draw near the rapids. Finally, we reach our "spot". I get down on one knee and pull out a box. In it rests a ring. It is simple, a plain band of silver. But, abnegation was our home, and I know that she cherishes it.

"You can take your blindfold off now," I tell her. She does as I say, and gasps when she sees the sight before her.

"I honestly don't know how to do this, but I will try. Tris Prior, I have known, and loved you for a year. I hope that this is something that will last longer than just a few years, but our entire lives. I promise to love you, regardless of what happens. I promise to be by your side no matter what.

You are someone that makes me want to be a better person. You make me want to be brave, selfless, intelligent, honest, and kind. And, you love me, in spite of my past. I just want to know, will you marry me? Oh God, that sounded cliché," I say.

She looks at me and slowly starts to nod her head. Then I smile and pick her up, spinning her tiny body around.

"Yes Tobias Eaton. Of course I will marry you. You are my family now."

I place the ring on her finger. Then, I crash my lips onto hers, passionately. We kiss all the way back to my apartment. I can feel her shaking, quivering in nervous fear or excitement. I'm about to ask her if she wants to stop, but, she presses her lips deeper into mine, and I know this is what she wants.

I lay her down on our bed. We are both shirtless now. Tris attempts to cover her body up, but I stop her. She is beautiful, perfect, and brave. I kiss each of her ravens. We look into each other's eyes, once again, and I fit my mouth to hers.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Tris is in the bathroom again, throwing last night's dinner up. After being married for three years, I still love every second with her, even if she is puking into a toilet. I hold her hair back for her. This has been going on for a few weeks. She is always very tired, has weird eating habits, and gets sick to her stomach all the time.

"I'm starting to get worried Tris. Why are you so sick?" I ask. She sits back and laughs. I raise my eyebrow, confused about what is so funny.

"I'm not sick, Tobias. I'm pregnant, with your child of course," she states. I stand there, shocked. I cannot process her words right now. Pregnant. With my child. We are going to be a family. I kiss her, straight on the lips. I don't care about how she just threw up and there is still bile on her lips. I just want to kiss her because I am putting the pieces of my life back together.

"That is just gross, Tobias. I just puked and you kissed me. Even I wouldn't do that," she laughs.

I kiss her again to show her that I don't care. I just don't care.

* * *

**Back With Zeke, Shauna, and Tris at the Pit  
**

"Four, buddy. Stop with the staring. It's kind of getting creepy. Pansycake, wake up!" Zeke shouts. I blink a few times, trying to shake myself out of the daydream. I just imagined all of that, after a few sentences with this girl. Well, okay then.

"Pansycake, really Zeke? I starting to think that Uriah is rubbing off on you," I reply.

"Dude, that's all you got out of it? You were staring at Six for about four minutes. I thought I was going to have to slap you!" he exclaims.

"Zeke, cool down. It's fine," Tris says. I can't help thinking about her being pregnant. I think of every kiss we shared, we in the dream at least.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," I say.

Tris smirks, "About me?" she asks.

I nod, "It was most definitely about you." She smiles and throws her head back, laughing. It all sounds familiar to me. I turn back to Zeke.

"So, paint balling?" I ask.

"How'd you know?" Zeke complains. I think back to the memory of Tris and I's future first kiss.

"I had a feeling," I reply.

We all head out to the train. Before Tris and I jump in, I hold her hand. She smiles again, looking down at our interlocked fingers. I can see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Was I really staring at you for four minutes?" I ask.

"Of course, but come on, Four. Four minutes isn't that long. I would have been creeped if you stared for six minutes. Now, that is like stalker alert right there," Tris says.

Four and Six. I like how that sounds. Together, we jump into the train, and I see it happen all over again.

* * *

**The End.  
**

**Yes, I do realize that the background is totally different. This is set in the faction society, but they didn't meet during initiation or anything. I just felt like doing a FourTris fanfiction.**

**4.4.14**

**Why aren't you mine? (#FourFour)**


End file.
